This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is now completed. It was designed to examine physiological, behavior and neural responses to social stress in differentially reared monkeys. We examined the cardiac response of monkeys to various social and stressful challenges, their behavioral reactions, and reactivity of their stress response. In this final reporting period, we completed all PET scanning on this project, in addition to all physiological testing and we have written a manuscript that should be submitted before the end of the year, 2009.